


you cry to me; you lie to me

by space_oreos



Series: random standalones [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adora Stays with the Horde, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Magicatra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oreos/pseuds/space_oreos
Summary: “She didn’t want it either. At least, that was the lie she told herself. She never was good at lying.”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: random standalones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001628
Kudos: 26





	you cry to me; you lie to me

Scorpia was gone, There was no denying that now, not with the note and the badge, along with eye witness reports of “Princess Scorpia.” Adora set the note down carefully, trying not to wrinkle it, and reached into her drawer. Her hand scrambled around for where she knew the latch would be and… there.

Here it was, Adora’s most prized possession. (Not that she had that many, but she digressed.) It was the only tangible thing she had of Catra left. Adora missed her. And so she closed her eyes, pressing the cool metal of the mask against her, and for just a brief moment, let herself want. She imagined Catra right here, in this very room, pressing her forehead against hers.

Just like they used to do in those sleepovers of old, whispering about how everything would be alright, that she wouldn’t leave her, she’d never break their promise again and that she lo-

Adora’s eyes snapped open and resisted the urge to throw the mask across the room. Perhaps, in another time, in another universe, on where Catra was the one in Adora’s place, Catra would have done so. But she was not Catra.

So she stashed the mask back in it’s hiding spot and went back to her paperwork, resisting the urge to cry. It was a stupid, ridiculous wish, it would never happen, and even if in some bizarre stretch of the imagination it could, she didn’t deserve it.

She didn’t want it either. At least, that was the lie she told herself. She never was good at lying.

~~

The newest vessel for Prime’s light, the one formerly called Adora, came back above the surface of the cleansing water. She smiled, as she bowed her head down, offering her neck to Prime to chip her. “Little sister, welcome into the light.”

She was finally free of all the hurt and anger and fear that had plagued her for so long. She was a newfound being, full of purpose and clarity,  _ a destiny _ , thanks to the almighty Lord Prime. And most importantly of all, she was free of Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, once again: if you like the fic, drop a comment and some kudos, and pretty please consider giving a bookmark and share with friends.


End file.
